Death
Overview If your character dies then they are revived in the upper level and their soul is auctioned off to the highest bidder. Your character becomes that person's servant, but that doesn't mean they have to like it. The buyer has the option to add and remove any trait from their servant. If no one in Elysium buys the dead person they are then auctioned off in Terra, and if they are still unwanted they are dumped in Abyss to join the millions of other forgotten dead souls. The dead do not remember the exact circumstances of their death, experiencing several hours of amnesia. Victims of homocide / natural causes of death / accidents / etc * As long as your character is not severely mutilated (chopped into little bits, incinerated into dust, etc), their bodies will be collected by the Omega's grunts, who take them to the Ministry of Recycling in Elysium. However, there is a chance the body can be swept up by body scavengers lurking in the Abyss - if they are, they're gone forever. What goes on behind the closed doors of this facility is unknown to the general populous, but after their work is done, the body is shipped to the Auction House where it resides until sold or discarded. * Should your character be purchased, they will be dressed in the same clothes they died in, their bodies seemingly good as new. They may have a persistent headache, blurred vision, and disorientation for several days after they are reanimated. * If, before death, a character is missing limbs or organs, they may find upon close investigation (through physical injury or surgery, perhaps) that these appendages have been replacing with cybernetic replicas that function the same, with some loss of feeling in the area. * After being auctioned off, the buyer is permitted to put in a request to alter one aspect of their personality. For example, if your character has a fierce devotion to something (or someone), that devotion can be removed. Or, you could add something - like a devotion to the character's new master. The possibilities are endless. You may also request that no alterations are made, but there are no guarantees. * Once bought, the character in question now fully belongs to the other. The 'master' now possesses the 'slave', whose ID card is now marked as so. All of their belongings are transferred into the master's name, as well as assets, etc. * The dead do not remember the exact circumstances of their death, experiencing several hours of amnesia. The Auction process * The body is shipped to the Auction House and reanimated. * Reanimated bodies are restrained and blindfolded as a TV broadcast is put out viewable on every station in NeoGenesis. The broadcast lasts for an hour, from 9PM to 10PM, in Elysium first. If not purchased, it's then aired in Terra from 10PM-11PM; if still left unsold, they are then dumped into the Abyss with a severe case of amnesia which lasts for several hours. Their ID cards are stripped, and they're left to wander, fending for themselves with no idea how to climb to Terra or Elysium, even if they originated from those levels in their former lives. * If the purchaser so desires, it can put in a request at the time of the purchase to allow the 'slave' its freedom, which is ultimately decided by the Omega. If accepted, the character who was previously marked as a "slave" regains possession of itself and can carry about life as normal. If denied, the original purchaser's money is considered a consultation fee without reimbursement, and the slave is then defaulted to the next highest bidder. If there is no alternate bidder, they are sent to the Abyss. Other causes of death / trauma * Characters who undergo drastic and profound psychological damage to the extent that they are rendered comatose or dead because of it, characters who commit suicide, and characters who are severely mutilated / incinerated / utterly destroyed are special cases. These will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. If you wish to involve your character in a scenario such as the above, you MUST consult a moderator first. Please be warned that these situations could call for a complete reset or cleansing of their NeoGenesis memories, or a "permadeath" state where the character could be considered "dropped" and no longer playable. Again, ask a moderator for more clarity if you're thinking of doing any of these. * NPCs (as in general citizens of NeoGenesis, etc) should be noted never to enter the auction process. Only playable characters are ever available for auction. Thus, only a small percentage of NeoGenesis's population ever gets sent through the auction process, though it may "seem" random. Perhaps, over time, your character may notice a pattern... See also: * False Memories